


i want to know what god feels like

by cringeynsfwname



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angels Exist Too, Cunnilingus, Different Groups Though, First Time, Galrans and Alteans are Gods, God Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeynsfwname/pseuds/cringeynsfwname
Summary: strip a god of his immortality and watch him crawl•When Keith helped Champion escape from the arena he never expected it to lead to falling. Now he has to navigate human life in a body he doesn't understand.





	i want to know what god feels like

Keith's clothes and skin burned up as he fell, an entire layer of being ripped away from him. A fitting punishment for a heretic. 

  
  
_ “If you care for the human so much you can go back down with him." _

  
  
All of this for Champion. A man he knows only by title. It could've been a few human years and Keith may be on the opposite side of the world but he'll be damned if he doesn't try and find the man.

  
  
His new body aches as he tries to stand up on shaky legs. Not use to the weight of having to hold oneself up but Keith manages to stumble through the forest holding onto trees as he goes.

•

The trees go on for miles and miles. Keith's starting to think he'll never make it out when he sees a fire and two figures looking over at him. And what a sight he is; naked, dirty, and wide eyed.

 

“Holy shit! Dude, are you okay!?”

 

A skinny man, likely taller than his new form. Loud, fairly attractive, but not Champion.

 

“Of course not, Lance. What kind of idiot asks that?”

 

Smaller creature with wild hair. Humans? Paler than the tall one and also not Champion.

 

They seem to have forgotten about Keith's existence for a moment as they bicker until he stumbles out of the forest toward them.

 

“Woah woah woah. Where are your clothes?”

 

Lance brings his hands up to cover Keith's figure while the smaller one seems unfazed by the nudity.

 

“Do you know Champion?”

 

There's a sudden feeling around them that wasn't there before, one Keith doesn't quite recognize. Whatever it is, it isn't good.

 

“Pidge… call Shiro.”

 

And suddenly everything moves too fast for his new form to follow. 

 

The small one, Pidge, leaves while Lance runs at him. 

 

Keith tries to use muscles in his back that he doesn't have anymore causing his body to freeze up as he gets tackled to the ground.

 

“What are you doing!? Let go of me!”

 

He tries to escape but being so unused to the energy required he accomplishes nothing more than a few jerking movements.

 

Pidge comes back from wherever they disappeared to with an expression Keith doesn't know the meaning of.

 

“We're going to go visit Shiro.”

•

Keith hates cars. The idea of being strapped down while someone else took you somewhere you had no control over wasn't appealing. But now that the vehicle has stopped he's not sure he wants to get out.

 

“Where are we?”

 

Lance rolls his eyes and scoffs as he drags Keith out of the car. No one answers his question, this is just as bad as being up with the gods.

 

He gets walked up to a building, a pale yellow door looking almost bright against the grey outer walls, with Pidge on one side and Lance on the other. 

  
“Lance, they still don't have clothes. Give them your jacket at least.”

 

They've stopped walking even though they're still several feet away from what Keith assumes to be the entrance. 

 

“No, no way. Shiro has seen worse and I don't need my jacket getting covered in... whatever that mess is on them.”

 

And then they continue moving forward. The arguing he expected to start up didn't. 

 

Something in his chest is beating faster and harder the closer they get to the door and while the feeling worries him, he doesn't find it necessary to bring up. If these humans are anything like the ones in the arenas and during the festivals he doesn't want to risk an attack in his weaker form.

 

Keith looks down once they get to the entrance, too scared to see what could be his end. 

 

After a few knocks on the door he hears it open. After a few whispered words he can't quite make out he's pushed inside. The two “guards” are no longer with him and while they weren't the nicest he feels more exposed without them. 

 

When the other person in the room puts something around his shoulders, a jacket maybe, he finally looks up. 

 

White hair, prosthetic clearly not from this land,and facial scar.

 

“Champion…”

 

This man is clearly of a higher status now that he is on his Earth so he does what he's always been taught to do. Champion doesn't look pleased to see Keith on his knees but doesn't seem to know what to do in response. 

 

“Shiro, my name is Shiro. Don't… stand up, please.”

 

Keith slowly rises from the floor feeling lightheaded. Something is off with this new body. He still doesn't mention it.

 

Champi- Shiro sits down on a light grey surface. Not quite sure what to do in response Keith puts himself slightly closer onto the softer surface on the floor.

 

“I almost recognize your face but you weren't one of the gladiators. Who are you?”

 

Shiro leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees while waiting for Keith to answer him.

 

“You were at one of the fertility festivals, Sendak was the human name of the God who brought you. I tried to feed you.”

 

Shiro's body tensed up as he voiced his confusion.

 

“Even if you managed to lose a tail and a set of arms you still couldn't be the one who fed me. He was taller than me and purple.”

 

Keith looks down at his feet, at how the fuzz of the carpet goes in between his toes.

 

Champion has to believe him. If he doesn't then Keith will have nowhere to go. 

 

“I was banished for helping you escape.”

 

He'll die without Shiro. The thought scares him more than he thought it would. Death was never a thing to be concerned about and now he's closer to it than ever by just existing.

 

Shiro's flesh shakes but the metal arm stays steady as he points in Keith's direction.

 

“Why would you search for me?”

 

_ I need you.  _

 

His body is shaking and he feels faint again but he tightens his grip on the jacket and continues to stumble through his words.

 

“I thought, because I helped you, you might help me too.”

 

His trembling body didn't go unnoticed by Champion who moved and got next to him on the floor.

 

“How long has it been since you fell?”

 

He doesn't know how humans tell time but the light seems to mean something.

 

“The sky has gone dark twice so far I think.” 

 

The concerned look on his face changes to almost a panic as Shiro rushed to another room and comes back with a cup of clear liquid.

 

“Drink this.”

 

Keith looks at the cup in confusion. Gods only drink to celebrate, what could they possibly be this happy about.

 

He doesn't want to upset Shiro so he drinks it all as fast as he can. 

 

“You should lay down and get some rest.”

 

Keith gets led through another doorway and sees a bed on the other side. 

 

The room had a theme of yellows and greys like the rest of the building. It makes Keith sad to think that his time in captivity changed his life's colors. Or maybe he was always like this and every color is a coincidence.

 

Keith wasn't sure what Shiro meant by rest but he knew how to lay down so he put himself on the bed. Shiro left him in darkness and Keith's eyes started to drift closed.

 

Maybe this is what he meant.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: cringeynsfwblogname


End file.
